A Dream Worth Keeping
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: Songfic to 'A Dream Worth Keeping' from FernGully: The Last Rainforest. Oneshot. Tory and Colin get a moment to themselves, and make the most of it.


**A Dream Worth Keeping**

T

Disclaimer: I don't own OffBeat or the song "A Dream Worth Keeping" from the movie FernGully: The Last Rainforest, or the movie October Sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the last week of school for Tory Blake. He had passed all his finals and completed the necessary paperwork in order for him to successfully enter his junior year. All that remained was to say his goodbyes to his friends for the summer. More like his one friend, Mandy, and his own boyfriend, Colin.

Yes, Tory and Colin had been secretly going out for a while now. What had started as a mere mutual attraction had quickly blossomed into an innocent and secret love which they enjoyed very much. But Colin traveled a lot, and that was _during_ the school year. Tory couldn't imagine the amount of time that Colin would be traveling when it _wouldn't_ hurt his grades. Tory knew he probably wasn't going to spend that much time with Coin over summer break, and he hadn't even told Colin how he truly felt about him. Sure, they had said "I like you," but Tory was sure his feelings far surpassed those of mere liking. And he wanted Colin to know that.

The last week of school was breezy and simple; it consisted mostly of students cleaning out their lockers and in lieu of class time, watching movies. As if Tory wasn't bored enough in school, now they weren't even doing schoolwork. In Physics class, they were scheduled to watch October Sky, since that movie at least had a little to do with science. Colin seemed very disinterested in the movie, which Tory had seen before (with his natural love for all things science-y).

About five minutes into the movie, Colin nudged Tory in the arm. Tory looked to his left at the boy next to him.

"_This movie sucks!"_ whispered Colin.

"_I know. I've seen it before," _Tory agreed.

"_Let's get out of here," _suggested the dark-haired boy.

"_What?"_

"_Let's leave. No one will care! We're not doing anything school-related."_

Tory thought for a second. "_Yeah, OK, you're right. But let's not both go at the same time. You go first. I'll meet you in the hall."_

"_OK," _agreed Colin. And he stealthily slipped out the door.

Tory waited about a minute before he too escaped the classroom. He found Colin waiting for him right outside the door.

"Come on," said Colin, taking Tory by the hand and leading him down the hall.

"What should we do now?" asked Tory.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Colin said. Tory suddenly decided to ask Colin what his plans were for the summer.

"Hey, um, are you busy this summer?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually," Colin answered quickly.

"Oh," said Tory, sadly.

"I have a ton of summer classes to make up for all my absences, and I have a lot of traveling to do…" he trailed off, trying to spare what was left of Tory's feelings. He could see from the expression on his face that Tory was very disappointed.

"Oh. OK," he sighed. Colin felt like he had to somehow make it up to Tory.

"Hey," he said. "Come here," he pulled Tory farther down the hall and into a closet.

"Wait! What if we get caught?" said Tory, now in the dark and very close quarters with Colin.

"I've been going to this school for longer than you; I've never seen anyone go in or come out of this closet the whole time I've been here," said Colin, his hands working their way up Tory's arms. Tory was starting not to care anymore. "_Besides," _Colin whispered against Tory's lips. "_What are they going to do, suspend us?"_ Tory totally agreed with what Colin was saying, but at the same time he knew that it meant that school was over, and he wouldn't get to see Colin all summer. Suddenly the red-head was not in the mood. He took Colin's wrists in his hands and pushed his hands down.

"What's the point?" he sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked Colin, a little hurt.

"We're not going to see each other all summer," said Tory.

"Well isn't that a good reason to make our last moments with each other count?" said Colin.

"We may as well just put things on hold until next year," said Tory.

"Why should we do that?" asked Colin. "Why wait until next year when we can make some nice memories together now?"

"Because they'll only be memories," said Tory. "And…that'll just make it harder when we're apart." Colin smiled, though Tory couldn't see it in the dark.

"Tory, it's OK to just enjoy a moment," said Colin. "Even if it's _just_ a moment." Tory tried to find logic in Colin's argument, but he couldn't. Tory still hadn't learned that sometimes there is no logic when it comes to love. Tory liked to apply scientific methods to everything but when it came to his feelings for Colin no sense could be made of it. They were simply in love. Smiling in defeat, Tory gave up.

"Whatever," he said, and the two boys kissed.

_Any time you want _

_To be right here_

_Just imagine me_

_And all this will appear._

_You can keep this moment all your life_

_Forever near._

_A dream worth keeping._

Colin wrapped his arms around Tory's neck and Tory gripped Colin's waist as their kiss deepened. Tory slowly forgot that this experience was only going to be temporary, and that they wouldn't be here kissing forever.

_When you're feeling lost_

_I'll be your star._

_Just reach out and touch me_

_No matter where you are._

When they pulled apart, Colin still kept his mouth close to Tory's, and they slowly breathed in, catching their breath from their kiss. Before Colin could kiss Tory again, Tory wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him into a warm hug. Colin was surprised; they had just been making out in a janitor's closet, being a tad 'naughty,' and now Tory was being very sweet and gentle with him.

_In a world where precious things_

_Are disappearing overnight_

_Just keep my star in sight._

Nevertheless, Colin melted into the hug and snuggled his face into the crook of Tory's neck. Tory breathed in the scent of Colin's hair and held him tighter, never wanting to let him go, but pretty soon both boys longed for the mouth-to-mouth contact that they'd snuck into the closet for. Pulling apart from the hug, Tory released Colin's body and simply grabbed his face. Cupping Colin's face in his hands Tory brought him into another kiss.

_I believe _

_We've found the dream _

_That we're keeping_

_For more than just a day._

_Even though_

_The winds of change may come sweeping_

_It's still a dream worth keeping_

Again they had to come up for air, and by this time their eyes had gotten more used to the dark, so they could see each other. Tory's face was flushed red with embarrassment and self-consciousness, while Colin's was just pale and cute, and he almost looked as if her were in a dream-like state.

_So don't let it fade away._

Tory finally felt that this was the best time to tell Colin his true feelings. Colin had been very open and honest with him, and he almost felt obligated to do the same.

"Colin," he began.

"Yeah?"

_Some day you might be thinking_

_That life has passed you by,_

_Spirits might be sinking_

_Hope in short supply_

_And that's the reason why_

_That's the reason why_

_Oh_

_I know you're dream's worth keeping_

"I…I love you," he confessed. Colin smiled and his eyes widened.

"_Really?" _he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," said Tory.

_As long as it will stay._

"I love you, too," Colin answered softly. Tory just pulled the boy into another kiss. Suddenly it didn't matter that they wouldn't be spending the summer together. This last moment together would be enough to last him those three months for sure.

_And even when _

_You see the darkness come creeping_

_A dream worth keeping_

_Will never fade_

_Away._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

Please review, thanks.


End file.
